Electrostatic protection is an important issue for the protection of integrated circuits. Since an electrostatic charge is has a relatively high voltage (maybe thousands of volts), electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection circuits are required to protect semiconductor device from being damaged by the electrostatic charge.